Augment reality devices allow a user to view a real-world scene through a lens with holograms appearing as part of that real-world scene. Augmented reality and virtual reality systems are increasingly popular, particularly for applications in which a user can immerse him or herself into an alternate reality environment when wearing a head-mounted display that displays virtual and/or augmented reality user experiences.
For example, augmented reality allows a user to see through a head-mounted display, such as glasses or other wearable display devices having near-eye display panels as lenses to view the surrounding environment, while also seeing images of virtual objects. These virtual objects often include holograms that are generated for display and appear as a part of the environment. Thus, augmented reality systems display various types of virtual images or graphics that enhance or augment the environment that a user experiences.
Using three-dimensional (3D) user interface (UI) elements in augmented reality devices can help enhance realism and improve the experience of user interaction. However, augmented reality devices, such as head wearable mixed realty smart glasses, can have aliasing artifacts on 3D geometry that results in bad visual quality. The aliasing artifacts are a result of these devices being unable to perform antialiasing, and post-processing in general because of the limited processing power and thermal requirements of the devices, particularly in untethered devices. Thus, these devices may be unable to satisfactorily display 3D objects, resulting in a less than optimal user experience.